


The Adventures of Niff

by gongiwoo



Category: Glee
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, M/M, Minor Violence, Suicide, Swearing, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongiwoo/pseuds/gongiwoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Niff centric prompts I've filled :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Hypnotron 2000

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous: Can you do a prompt where Niff find a way to hypnotize Sebastian and embarrass him? But when they go too far, they feel bad, and he hypnotizes them?

It’s here!” squeals Jeff, bursting into their dorm room holding a cardboard box 

Jeff had always been known for buying useless things online, being so naive that he often fell for every scam so Nick wasn’t even remotely surprised.

“What did you buy now?” sighs Nick looking up from his math’s homework 

Jeff grins, placing the box down on the desk next to Nick.

“I present to you the Hypnotron 2000!” announces Jeff

Nick looks at the box, noticing the billing details on the front.

“Jeff why is this in _my_ name?”

Jeff looks at him sheepishly, “You really shouldn’t leave you credit card laying around Nicky”

“Jeff…”

“You’ll like it though! Trust me”

Jeff eagerly rips open the box, revealing another smaller box that had “Hypnotron 2000” printed on it in purple lettering and a picture of something resembling a pocket watch.

“Come on, this is so obviously a scam,” says Nick  

Jeff ignores him, opening the second box and carefully taking out the Hypnotron 2000. 

“It’s so beautiful,” whispers Jeff

“It’s such a scam,” mutters Nick

“Who should we try it out on?” asks Jeff grinning mischievously “Oh I know, we could get Sebastian back for that one time-”

“No Jeff we are not going to use this stupid thing to get anyone back,” snaps Nick trying to turn his attention back to his homework.

Jeff smiles deviously “You know Nick he was hitting me the other day”

Nick’s head shot up from his homework.

“Fine, let’s go pay Seb a visit” 

They end up waiting outside Sebastian’s dorm room for a good hour, Jeff realizing the moment they arrive that he was “occupied”.  After what seems like forever the door finally opens, a blonde boy Nick recognizes from his Ancient History class saunters out while grinning from ear to ear, his uniform completely disheveled.    

“I thought he was straight,” whispers Jeff to Nick as they watch the boy go past them

Sebastian comes out to greet them, completely shirtless and hair spiked up all over the place. 

“Sorry about that boys, Matt to forever to-”

“Don’t need to know Bas,” says Nick cutting Sebastian off and making Jeff giggle.

 Sebastian smirks but says nothing as he motions for them to come in.

“Just keep him talking while I try to figure out how this thing works,” whispers Jeff as the walk into Sebastian’s dorm.

Nick wrinkles his nose at the state of Sebastian bed sheets “God, you couldn’t have cleaned up a bit could you?” 

Sebastian laughs.

“Well considering you two were banging my door down I kind of didn’t have time”

“Could you have at least put a shirt on?” grumbles Nick

“And deny you the view? Of course-”  

“I’ve got it!” screams Jeff

And suddenly Sebastian passes out, landing with a thump on the floor.

“Jeff what the hell did you just do!” yells Nick in shock

“Just watch this, Sebastian wake up”

Sebastian’s eyes open almost electronically.

“What the-”

“Stand up Sebastian” commands Jeff

Sebastian jerkily stands up, his eyes glazed over and foggy. 

“Holy crap he’s like a vegetable” says Nick waving his hand in front of Sebastian face, only to get no reaction “What do we do with him now?”

“A little bit of harmless fun” says Jeff grinning, “Sebastian run out into the corridor and scream that you are a potato”

Sebastian robotically runs out to the corridor, Nick and Jeff tagging behind him, and screams out that he is a potato so loudly that a few students come out of their dorms to stare.

“Oh my god” giggles Nick

“I know,” says Jeff snickering “You have a go Nick”

Jeff hands him the weird machine.

“Umm Sebastian come back inside your dorm now” Nick commands

Sebastian complies, stepping back inside the room.

“And put a shirt on” Nick adds

Sebastian picks up his school shirt, putting it back on and buttoning it up.

“Alright umm do a lap dance”

“Nicholas!” squeals Jeff scandalously

Sebastian does exactly that, moving his hips seductively while Nick and Jeff collapse into a fit of laughter.

“Dear god this is hilarious,” gasps Nick between laughs

“Give it to me Nick, I have an idea”

Nick gives Jeff the Hypnotron.

“Alright Sebastian sit on the bed”

Sebastian sits.

“Ok now tell us the truth, are you in love with someone?” Jeff asks

“Yes” answers Sebastian in a monotone

Nick and Jeff look at each other in shock.

“Who?” asks Nick, taking the machine.

There is a slight pause before Sebastian answers “Hunter Clarington”

Nick and Jeff’s jaws drop.

“No way”

“Sebastian, go tell him that,” commands Jeff

And Sebastian gets off the bed, mechanically walking out of the dorm room.

Nick stares at Jeff in horror, “What are you doing? Hunter’s _straight_ ”

“Oh please,” says Jeff “Not even remotely bi-curious my ass”

“But it’s _Hunter,_ how do you think he’s going to react to this?” Nick reasons

“Fuck,” swears Jeff his eyes widening “Shit he’ll punch him out or something won’t he?”

“Or worse kick him off the Warblers” adds Nick angrily “We need to stop him _now_ ”

Jeff franticly fiddles with the Hypnotron 2000, “Damn it, we’re too far away”

“Then lets find him!”

Both boys sprint out of the room and down the corridor, franticly checking each room on their way down.

“Where would Hunter be?” pants Jeff as they run

“Rehearsal room”

They continue to run until they reach the rehearsal room, bursting through the door abruptly. 

It takes two seconds looking at the scene to realize they were too late.

Hunter’s lips are on Sebastian’s, as Sebastian just stands there. It takes an extra second for Hunter realizes he has company, shooting backwards and staring at Jeff and Nick with wide eyes, making Nick’s stomach do a guilty twist.

“Snap out of it Sebastian!” screams Jeff desperately  

Sebastian suddenly steps backwards, shaking his head.

“Wha? Where am I? Hunter what are you doing?”

Jeff and Nick look at each other and then back at Hunter whose face had drained of all color.

“Um uh how much do you remember?” stammers Hunter looking at Nick and Jeff in confusion

“I was talking to Nick and Jeff and then everything went black,” says Sebastian weakly looking dazed and confused.

Hunter looks hurt as he turns to Nick and Jeff.

“The Hypnotron 2000 is a funny thing,” laughs Jeff nervously

Hunter’s features twist into rage, while Sebastian just stands there awkwardly.

“You _made_ him say that?” growls Hunter 

“No no!” squeaks Nick “We only told Sebastian to tell the person he was in love with that he loved him” 

Sebastian goes as white as a sheet.

“It just um happened to be you,” adds Jeff awkwardly “Whoops”

Sebastian and Hunter both death stare Jeff and Nick as Hunter begins to clench his fists.

“I think now would be a good time to run,” whispers Jeff taking a few step back

“Yep”

“FLEEEEEE!” they both scream and bolt out of the room, Jeff dropping the Hypnotron in his rush.

They hide in their dorm for the next 2 hours after that, thinking of all the possible ways that Hunter could beat them into a pulp. When there is finally a knock at the door they both jump out of their skin.

“I’m not answering that,” says Jeff

Nick nervously opens the door and to his horror there stands Sebastian, smirking. 

“Can we talk?”

“S-sure” stammers Nick, motioning for Sebastian to come in “What’s up”

“Well…”

Suddenly everything goes black.

The first thing Nick registers as he wakes up is the loud sound of laughter and then as the haze suddenly clears he can see Jeff next to him.

In nothing but his boxers.

And as Nick looks down he suddenly realizes.

So is he.

All of the Warblers, including Sebastian and Hunter, sit around the rehearsal room laughing their heads off, as Jeff and Nick stand there completely humiliated.

“Pay back’s a bitch isn’t it” says Sebastian grinning as he waves around the Hypnotron 2000

Hunter laughs next to him, lacing their fingers together and pressing a kiss to Sebastian’s cheek.

“Well damn it, we got them together and they don’t even thank us,” sighs Jeff as he watches Hunter waving around their clothes teasingly, making the Warblers erupt into more laughter.

“Never _ever_ order anything on online _ever_ again Jeff” Nick growls at his boyfriend

“I wasn’t planning on it,” mutters Jeff


	2. The Weirdest Day Ever?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Can you do a prompt where Niff swaps bodies with Klaine? Like, maybe Jeff becomes Blaine and Nick becomes Kurt? Eeeep!

It started out as a perfectly normal day for Jeff, groggily dragging himself out of bed and (still half a sleep) stumbling into the bathroom of him and Nick’s dorm room, briefly glancing at the mirror.

But on this particular morning he stopped dead in his tracks. 

His reflection was not him, in fact the boy in the mirror with bushy brown hair and triangular eyebrows looked exactly like…

Blaine?

“What the hell!” he screams, scrunching at his new found curls

Jeff hears movement outside the bathroom and then suddenly Kurt bursts into the bathroom, freezing when he sees Jeff. 

“Blaine?”

“Kurt?”

“What the-” Kurt joins Jeff in front of the mirror, his eyes widening as he sees his own reflection.

“I’m Kurt!”

“Weren’t you always Kurt?” asks Jeff

“No I was Nick,” shrieks Kurt or Nick? Jeff is suddenly very confused.

“Well I was Jeff,” reasons Jeff

“Jeff?”

“Nick?”

“Alright this just weird, my voice is so damn high,” complains Nick as Kurt

They both suddenly jump at the sound of someone beating down the dorm room door.

“Please can that _not_ be Sebastian, I don’t particularly want to be molested today” groans Jeff as they both make there way out of the bathroom.

“Well at least I could tell him to piss off and _not_ sound out of character,” mumbles Nick as he opens the door.

And suddenly they are staring straight at themselves.

“Oh my god it happened to you too didn’t it?” sighs… himself? By this point all of Jeff’s brain cells have died and can’t even process whose whom.

“Am I _really_ that pale?”  says Nick looking other Nick as Kurt up and down

God this is so confusing.

“Ok whose who?” asks Jeff because honestly this is messing with his head.

“I’m Blaine and Nick’s Kurt,” says the other Jeff

“Come in”

Blaine and Kurt as Jeff and Nick walk into their dorm room, as Jeff shuts the door behind them.

“So how did you find out?” asks Nick “Because Jeff and I found out this morning when we walked into your bathroom and were you guys”

“Well I slept in,” explains Blaine “So Kurt sleepily goes out of your dorm for a brief second-“

“I didn’t even realize I was you Nick until Sebastian jumped me in the corridor, honestly how anyone could stand being flirted with that sleazebag is beyond me” scoffs Kurt “Also Nick when were you planning on telling Jeff about last summer when Sebastian and you-”

“What summer?” asks Jeff, sending his boyfriend a dirty look

“I um...” Nick stammers

“No Kurt I don’t believe I _have_ heard this story before”

“Oh shit, well this is awkward,” mumbles Blaine, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly

“We were broken up remember? He didn’t mean anything” Nick tries to explain “Come on Jeff this is _Sebastian_ we’re talking about he’s like the god of casual sex and I was so heartbroken and missing you”

“Alright you’re forgiven for now,” sighs Jeff

“Well anyway Sebastian was asking for a round two and then he called me Nick and I may have freaked out ever so slightly”

“His screams woke me up” Blaine added

“And so I look in the mirror and well, I was you Nick” explains Kurt

“And then I come in to see what all the fuss is about-”

“And it turns into a similar situation to ours” finishes Jeff “Alright so anyone care to explain to me _how_ this happened?”

“Like I know,” grumbles Nick

“Maybe it’s like some magical spell?” says Blaine “Like maybe someone cast a spell on us as a mean prank or something”

“I love you baby but that’s really unlikely,” says Kurt

“Well what else have we got to go on? Our bodies have been _swapped_ this whole thing is absurd” reasons Jeff “Maybe the explanation is just as weird” 

“Ok but even if that is the case who would do something like that” questions Kurt

“Who do we know that likes to play cruel pranks?” asks Nick knowingly

They all go silent and then in unison they all blurt out “Sebastian!”

The four boys storm out of Blaine and Kurt’s dorm, down to Sebastian’s room knocking angrily on the door.

“Please don’t be in the middle of screwing someone” mutters Jeff

Sebastian opens the door, thankfully fully clothed and smirks.

“What can I do for you lovely gentlemen?”

“Our body’s have been swapped and we want to know why,” snaps Kurt as Nick

“Quoi?”

“Don’t play dumb with us you know what we mean” growls Jeff as Blaine

“Actually? Are you serious? I mean I just saw this stupid thing on the Internet one night and thought on the off chance it worked it would be funny” says Sebastian grinning, “Oh this _is_ amusing”

“Oh yes so amusing, you see Nick and Kurt swapped bodies as have Jeff and I” explains Blaine smiling with a false sweetness

“Wait a second Nick is actually Kurt?” asks Sebastian in surprise

Jeff suddenly realizes where Blaine is going with this.

“Which means this morning…”

“You were chatting up Kurt” Jeff said giggling

“Believe me meerkat it was equally as horrible for me too” says Kurt bitterly

Sebastian’s face drains of color.

“I um…”

“Just tell us how long the spell lasts for Sebastian” sighs Nick

“24 hours I think”

“You _think_?” shrieks Kurt “I swear if I have to stay in Nicks body any longer than 24 hours I will find you and rip out your horse teeth”

Sebastian visibly finches.

“Yep it was defiantly 24 hours”

All four boys just stand there silently death staring Sebastian.

“I um should go,” mumbles Sebastian awkwardly

“You do that,” snaps Kurt “And remember what I said,”

Sebastian quickly nods and disappears back into his dorm, shutting the door behind him.

“So what are we meant to do for the rest of the day? asks Nick as the walk back down the corridor

“I don’t know but hey I wonder if I sound like Blaine when I sing” says Jeff

“Worth a try” laughs Blaine

  _“You make me feel like I’m living a teenage dream”_

“Well what do you know,” sighs Kurt rolling his eyes  

“I SOUND AMAZING” squeals Jeff

“Oh god” groans Nick

“I am a singing god” Jeff sings out

And suddenly being Blaine for a day doesn’t seem so bad. 


	3. Dreams Really Do Come True

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Can you do a Niff visiting Disneyland or Harry Potter world? Just something fluffy and cute!

“I think I’ve died and gone to heaven Nicky”

Nick laughs as he joins his boyfriend of only a few weeks, lacing their fingers together as they begin to walk through the gates of Disneyland. 

“I have to agree with you there” sighs Nick happily, as he admires Jeff’s gorgeous face.

Nick is in heaven too but in a totally different way.

The theme park is packed, people on almost every inch of the path as they walk. Jeff is like a child again, his wide eyes taking in everything in awe making Nick’s heart flutter fondly.

“How many rollercoasters do you reckon there are?”  Jeff asks grinning slyly at Nick

“I don’t know thirty maybe? Why?”  

Jeff continues to grin.

“Oh no Jeff, you know how I am with heights” Nick tries to reason “I’m not going on anything more than few feet off the ground”

Jeff does an adorable pout, resting his head on Nicks shoulder.

“But Nicky” whines Jeff “I can’t go on all those rides alone, what if I get scared?”

Nick sighs, looking into Jeff’s puppy dog eyes, his heart melting into a pile of goo.

“Fine, but only if I get a kiss by the end of the day” Nick says grinning

“I’ll give you anything you want,” says Jeff winking seductively, making Nick’s stomach and cheeks fill with warmth. 

“Ok” laughs Nick nervously, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly

“Your cute when you blush, now come on!” says Jeff smiling and pulling Nick’s arm along playfully. 

_Did he just say I was cute?_

The first ride they go on is in Nick’s opinion _absolutely terrifying_ , the Mickey Mouse rollercoaster going upside down with Nick screaming like a little girl and being so petrified that he didn’t even care how embarrassing it was.  Jeff on the other hand is beaming when they get off the ride, gushing with a bright smile about how amazing it was and holding onto Nick’s arms as they walked. Seeing Jeff so happy made the whole ordeal _so worth it_.

Seven rides later Jeff is still bouncing off the walls and Nick is feeling so very, very dizzy.

“You alright Nicky?” asks Jeff noticing how shaken up Nick looks

“Fine, I’m fine,” says Nick breathily “Just all those rides and an empty stomach that’s all”

Jeff looks worried, stopping suddenly to press the back of his hand gently against Nicks cheek making Nick heart race.

“You look really pale, maybe we should get you something sugary to eat,” says Jeff, his face so close to Nick’s that Nick can see the little flecks of gold in his chocolate brown eyes.

“Yea” Nick says weakly nodding, unable to get over how _close_ they are.

Then all to soon the closeness is gone and Nick is being dragged towards an ice-cream shop.

Jeff orders himself a double scoop of rainbow ice cream and Nick orders one scoop of chocolate, insisting on paying for them both like the gentleman he is. They then continue to wander through the theme park with ice creams in hand, Jeff talking avidly while Nick quietly listens, secretly taking the opportunity to admire Jeff more.

“Hey Nick I think you have some chocolate on your face” says Jeff suddenly grinning

“Really? Where-”

Smoosh. 

And then Jeff’s rainbow ice cream is in his face and on his nose.

“Right there” giggles Jeff taking another lick at what’s left of his ice cream

“God I can’t believe I fell for that” laughs Nick, taking a napkin out of his pocket.

“Here I’ll help,” says Jeff smiling as he takes the napkin out of Nick’s hand

Suddenly Jeff’s face is once again inches from Nick’s as he carefully whips the colorful ice cream off Nick’s nose and face while Nicks stands there giddily, his heart beating at a million miles an hour. It’s Nick who pulls away this time, panicking ever so slightly about having his first kiss. Jeff doesn’t seem bothered by it, smiling sweetly and taking Nicks hand as he pulls him along to next ride. 

The next few rides are slightly tamer, Nick enjoying himself way too much on the Teacup ride designed for five year olds, and Jeff rolling his eyes fondly when Nick asks to go on it for a second time.  Jeff drags Nick into several shops, effectively draining most of Nick’s wallet as Jeff picks out things he likes and Nick insists on buying them, ignoring Jeff’s protests.  

“I can pay for myself Nick, you don’t need to do this”

“I don’t but I want to,” replies Nick winking making Jeff giggle

The rest of the day is spent just walking and talking hand in hand, Nick actually talking this time.  Occasionally they go to look at things, Jeff usually being the one to point out something to look at. As the sun sets and the park begins to colorfully light up Nick suddenly starts to wonder if Jeff will kiss him or if he’ll have to get the courage do it himself. His eyes start to linger a bit too long on Jeff’s lips as they move and every time Jeff inches closer to him Nick can’t help but hope that it will happen, only to be slightly disappointed when it doesn’t. The Disney parade that night is amazing, colours and lights and music everywhere but the whole time all Nick can think about is that goddamn kiss, getting more frustrated with himself with each passing floats in the parade. 

“It’s such a magical place don’t you think?” says Jeff sighing happily as they walk through a grassy area of the park, the parade already over and the fireworks about to start.

“Very” says Nick slightly distracted by Jeff’s eyes

They continue to walk in a comfortable silence, before Jeff speaks again.

“You know I do believe I owe you a kiss,” says Jeff smiling shyly

Nick freezes, his stomach doing summersaults. 

“Yea, yea something like that,” Nick says breathlessly

Nick looks into Jeff’s eyes as Jeff inches closer to him and closer until their only inches apart, Jeff putting his hand behind Nick’s neck and gently brushing their lips together.

Fireworks go off around them.

Nick’s brain completely short circuits for the duration of the kiss, his eyes fluttering shut as his hands steady themselves on Jeff’s waist. Then it’s over Jeff pulling away with a goofy smile that makes Nick’s heart soar as the colorful fireworks go off around them. 

“This going to sound so silly, because we haven’t been together for that long” says Jeff nervously looking down at his feet

“Nothing you say is ever silly Jeff,” says Nick gently bringing Jeff’s head up so they are making eye contact

“Well um” Jeff stammers, “I think I love you”

Nick could have passed out from happiness in that moment, his heart leaping out of chest and his brain turning to putty as he replies.

“I think I love you to” 


	4. Late Night Distractions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: can you do a prompt where Jeff and Nick are trying to study, but keep getting distracted by each other? It can be in a private or public area (and, if public, can Sebastian tease them when they finally get in the mood to study and it throws them off again)

“Come on Jeff I have a math final tomorrow and you have an English paper due, we have to study” sighs Nick, trying to ignore the way Jeff’s hand keeps inching it’s way up his thigh.

Jeff does an adorable pout, looking down at his half finished essay.

“But Shakespeare is boring” Jeff whines “And your lips are so much more interesting”

Nick’s cheeks fill with heat, as his eyes scan around the practically empty library.

“Just one kiss”

One kiss turns into two kisses, which turns into making out until Jeff finally pulls away giggling.

“Alright English essay, Shakespeare, important things.”

Nick is the one who pouts this time, brushing his lips against Jeff’s again.

“But I was just starting to have fun” sighs Nick disappointedly, his thumb gently stroking Jeff’s cheeks affectionately 

“But we have to study Nicky” giggles Jeff “You have that very important math final you’ve been going on about for weeks”

“To hell with math, equations are nothing compared to you” 

Jeff blushes as Nick brings their lips together again, more passionately this time. They spend the next hour completely lost in each other, exploring each other’s mouths lazily, their study long forgotten.  It isn’t until Nick absentmindedly glances down at his watch that he suddenly realizes how much time they’d been wasting, pulling away from Jeff.

“So it’s been an hour and a half and we have done _nothing_ ”

“Yes we have!” protests Jeff “I wrote the first two sentences of my essay”

Nick laughs, leaning back against the pile of books on the floor. 

“Wow two sentences in an hour and a half, keep that up Jeff and you should be done by the time your thirty” says Nick grinning “Come on, we’ve gotta study” 

“Fine” mumbles Jeff 

They are only able to study for another 20 minutes before Jeff begins to get restless again, his hands wandering in places Nick found very hard to ignore.

“Jeff...”

“What?” asks Jeff innocently

“Not here Jeff” says Nick seriously

“I don’t know what your talking about” says Jeff smiling slyly as his hand ever so slightly brushes the inside of Nick’s thigh.

_Well that’s a problem._

Suddenly all of Nick’s self control seems to disappear, grabbing Jeff and smashing their lips together with enough force that Jeff falls backwards into the piles of books sending them all over the place.  Jeff lets out a tiny moan as Nick’s tongue flicks into his mouth as he lets his hands rest on Nicks chest. They are once again lost to the world, everything fading away until it was just the two of them, so completely distracted with each other’s lips that they almost don’t hear someone clear their throat behind them.

There stands Sebastian with an armful of books, smirking at them both.

Jeff and Nick quickly adjust themselves, sitting up right as they stare at Sebastian pathetically.

“Honestly you two, if I wanted to watch people getting it on I would go back to my room and watch some porn” says Sebastian grinning “Actually now that I think about it…”

Jeff giggles and Nick just rolls his eyes.

“Once again Sebastian, too much information” mutters Nick, still a little breathless from kissing

Sebastian rolls his eyes, joining them cross-legged on the ground.

“I was hoping to study with you guys,” sighs Sebastian “I mean I would do it in my own dorm but...”

“He was talking to her wasn’t he,” Jeff finish’s

Sebastian just nods, opening his book.

Jeff and Nick just look at each other sadly, both fully aware of what had been going on. It had been no secret that Hunter had a new girlfriend, one who was extremely homophobic and Sebastian who was nursing a massive crush on Hunter was almost always caught in the crossfire.

“So how far have you two gotten with _things_?” asks Sebastian, his trademark smirk plastered back on his face.

Both Nick and Jeff turn bright red.

“No further than what you walked in on” says Jeff shyly

“God you two are so boring, I mean how long have you been together?” 

“3 months” answers Nick

“You should be fucking like rabbits,” explains Sebastian with mock seriousness “Come on, not even blowjobs?”

Nick and Jeff violently shake their heads, Nick feeling like he could die with embarrassment. 

“Pathetic” sighs Sebastian looking back down at his chemistry textbook

They study in silence before Nick finally asks.

“So how is the she-devil?”

Sebastian snorts and Jeff bursts into laughter.

“As evil as ever, accused me of wanting to fuck Hunter” 

“And what did you say?” asks Jeff, discarding his essay and leaning back against Nick’s chest as Nick wraps his arms around him.

Sebastian smirks.

“Bas tell us you didn’t,” groans Nick 

“I told her the truth”

“Which is?” asks Jeff

“I simply told her that as lovely as that sounds, her boyfriend was straight and I couldn’t change that,” says Sebastian calmly “and… I may have added that I could perform better in bed than she could”

Nick and Jeff both groan.

“Did Hunter hear that?”

Sebastian awkwardly looks back down at his book.

“Possibly” he mumbles 

They next hour is a mixture of Sebastian teasing them about their non existent sex live sand actual study, Jeff and Nick spending the entire time in each others arms. It isn’t until Nick glances down at his watch again that he realizes that it’s 11:30 at night and the library is about to close. As Nick and Jeff pack up their books, Sebastian is oddly quiet still, glued to the chemistry book.

“Come on Bas, the library’s about to close,” sighs Nick tapping the other boy on the shoulder

The three walk out of the Library and down the corridor together, quietly talking to each other about random things until Sebastian says something that takes both Nick and Jeff by suprise.

“You two never break up yea?”

Nick and Jeff look at each other in shock.

“Weren’t planning on it?” says Nick, confused

“And don’t rush into the whole sex thing either, shitty first times suck”

Jeff looks dumbstruck “Thanks for the advice Sebastian?”

Sebastian just smiles sheepishly.

“I don’t think you two know how lucky you are to have each other”


	5. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: PROMPT: Jeff has a nightmare and sneaks into Nick's bed to cuddle with him and make himself feel better. What starts as a 'go to Nick for comfort' turns into a Netflix and ice cream session at 3AM (on Nick's bed) during a school night just to feel better, and Nick is sort of sleeping through everything (he's so tired) but definitely there for Jeff. :)

Jeff awakes in a cold sweat, his whole body shaking as he sits up in his bed. Another nightmare, the third one that week, had left him utterly petrified. He lies back down, curling up on his side and attempting to fall asleep again but after 20 solid minutes of tossing and turning he gives up on sleep. Discarding his bed covers he sits up again, deciding to seek the comfort of Nick in his room. Jeff quietly gets out of bed, glancing at his roommate Sebastian who is thankfully still fast asleep, snoring softly in a mess of covers. Jeff continues to creep across their room but just as he reaches the door he hears a soft noise; his heart thumps against his chest as he shoots his head around to find the source of the noise, hoping he hadn’t accidently woken up Sebastian. 

“Mhm Hunter” mumbles Sebastian, smiling in his sleep. 

Jeff has to fight the urge to laugh at himself and Sebastian, who had a history of talking in his sleep sometimes.  Jeff let’s out a soft sigh before opening the door and stepping into the dark corridor, his palms sweating as he walks through the darkness. He _hates_ the dark, more than anything else in the world. It’s just so _empty_ and you never ever know what could possibly be lurking in it.  Jeff takes a deep breath as he reaches Nick’s room, knowing fully well that Nick’s roommate Thad was on holiday in Europe and that there would be nobody in the dorm but him. He knocks gently on the door and waits. There’s no answer so he knocks again slightly harder this time. Still no answer. Deciding that he’ll only do it again once more, Jeff bangs the door with his fist loudly.  Jeff hears movement and suddenly opens revealing a very sleepy Nick.

“Oh hey Jeff” says Nick groggily rubbing the sleep out of his eyes “What’s up?”

“I um had a nightmare,” stammers Jeff “Can I stay with you for a while?”

Nick smiles and Jeff’s heart melts.

“Of course baby,” says Nick motioning for Jeff to come in.

Jeff walks into Nick’s room, Nick closing and locking the door behind them before switching on the light.

“I’m sorry it’s a bit messy-”

“Oh no that’s fine,” insists Jeff sitting on the edge of Nick’s bed

“Do you wanna watch some Netflix to get your mind off it?” asks Nick grabbing his laptop from his desk.

Jeff nods weakly as Nick sets up the laptop on the bed before lying down.

“Come cuddle with me” says Nick smiling

Jeff snuggles up next to his boyfriend as Nick presses play on the laptop. They’re about 20 minutes into the movie they are watching when Nick speaks again.

“So do you wanna talk about it?” asks Nick, slowly stroking Jeff’s hair

“Talk about what?”

“The nightmare”

Jeff sighs, burying himself into Nick’s chest.

“It was awful” 

“What happened?” asks Nick

Jeff’s stomach churns as his remembers the dream.

“We were in a car crash” Jeff explains shakily “and you were covered in blood and you wouldn’t wake up and-”

Jeff begins to sob, curling up against Nick as he pets his hair and whispers soothing words into Jeff’s ear.

“Shhh it’s ok, I’m here and it’s alright”  

They spend the rest of the movie like that until Nick suggests they dig into Thad’s secret stash of ice cream hidden in a mini fridge under his bed.

“But won’t he notice?” asks Jeff giggling 

“Nah I’ll replace it before he comes back”

And so they sit in each other’s arms on Nick’s bed, digging into chocolate flavored ice cream and just talk. Jeff almost completely forgetting about his nightmares as they put on another movie. Nick starts to look a bit sleepy but every time Jeff asks him about it he insists that he’s still wide awake. The conversation quickly turns into gossip, Klaine’s breakup being the main subject as well as Hunter’s sudden expulsion from Dalton.

“You know Sebastian talks in his sleep” 

“Really?” asks Nick in disbelief

“Yea he keeps saying Hunter’s name,” sighs Jeff sadly

Nick frowns, “He hasn’t dealt with Hunter leaving that well has he?”

Jeff shakes his head.

“No and I can’t blame him, I mean if something like that happened with you I couldn’t- god Nicky I don’t know how he doesn’t break down crying every day” says Jeff suddenly getting teary again

“But I wouldn’t do that to you, you mean so much more to me than any drug” says Nick leaning down and brushing a soft kiss against Jeff’s lips.

“Your so sweet” giggles Jeff  

By the time the second movie is over Nick looks as though he could drop off to sleep at any second, his eyes droopy and his voice strained. But he still insists he’s fine, switching on a third movie. The talking slows down until it stops altogether and they just lay with each other.

“Nicky?”

“Yes?”  mumbles Nick drowsily

“Are you sure you don’t wanna sleep?” asks Jeff

Nick straightens himself up a bit.

“Course not, I’ll be awake until you wanna sleep alright?”

Midway through the third movie however Nick is fighting to keep his eyelids open, dozing off every few seconds only to wake himself up when he realizes he has. 

“Nick…”

“I’m fine honestly Jeff, I won’t sleep until I know your ok”

“But I am ok”

“I know I just- I’m not tired,” sighs Nick

The time movie ends those words were forgotten, Nick snoring softly into Jeff’s side. Jeff untangles himself from Nick, switches off the light and crawls back into the bed.

“Sweet dreams Nick,” whispers Jeff, snuggling into Nick’s arms.

Jeff falls into a dreamless sleep. 


	6. The Golden Rule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Niff h j w
> 
> Warnings: Lots of warnings: Swearing, blood and gore, violence, zombies, character death and a suicide (not in much detail though, blink and you miss it sort of stuff) 
> 
> Alright this is my second 3 letter prompt fill, my first Niff 3 letter prompt fill and my long prompt fill ever. The way I've in incorporated the letters this time is the hotel Nick and Jeff stay in is called the James William's Hotel. Damn this one was hard, it took me like 3 days to finnish.

Nick slowly walks through the empty department store, his riffle slung over his back as his boots click on the wooden floor. It’s just as he suspected, the whole place has been picked clean and is practically _useless_ and considering the amount of time it took to hack the security system that’s really bad. He hasn’t run into any infected though, in fact it seems pretty clear so it’s not as bad as it could be.  He rummages around one of the few displays that are actually full but ends up swearing under his breath when his search is fruitless. He’s running low on- well almost everything. Food, water, basic things for hygiene, medicine- Nick tries to forget the reason _why_ he’s so short on medicine. Thinking about isn’t helpful and he’s _just_ gotten over it. 

That’s when he hears it.

The familiar growling of the infected followed by two ear-piercing gunshots that make him jump out of his skin. On a reflex his hand shoots down to his belt and grips his pistol. Raiders and gangs aren’t uncommon, he’s run into a few of them and they’re almost _never_ friendly. Pulling the weapon out its holster and steadying himself, Nick begins to silently creep around some of the displays. He can hear someone, a male voice, loudly swearing and is startled by another two gunshots.

“Crap, come on you stupid thing don’t run out on me now”

The voice is closer now, as is the growling and Nick is almost certain that he can hear some form of a struggle. Whoever it is clearly isn’t a gang member.

“Shit, shit, shit”

Nick is sure that the mystery person is just behind the next shelf and can hear the squish of something, most likely a melee weapon, colliding with infected skulls. Readying himself he takes a deep breath and jumps out from behind the shelf, blindly pointing the gun in the general direction of the noises. There in the aisle is a young boy with shockingly bright blonde hair, fighting a losing battle with several of the infected. Swinging a baseball bat around in an attempt to fend off the growing numbers.

BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG.

He isn’t sure why he does it; he doesn’t even make a conscious decision really, but in one fluid motion Nick is shooting the heads of the five creatures attacking the boy.

“Are you bit?”

It’s the only thing Nick can thing to ask as the boy who is now frozen, staring at him cautiously with his baseball bat still raised.

“No, are you?”

“Do you think I’d still be around if I was?”

The boy snorts comically, “Good point”

They stay there silently sizing each other up for what seems like forever until the mystery boy speaks again.

“Thanks for saving my ass, you could of left to die and you didn’t” he says, his stiff posture relaxing as he lowers the bat

“Nah, don’t think I could live with that on my conscience,” sighs Nick “This world is already so fucked up I don’t think I need to add to it.”

The boy nods, whipping his blood covered hand on his faded jeans and extending it to Nick.

“Jeff”

Nick reluctantly takes his hand, “Nick, where you from?”

“New York, went to a schmancy boarding school there”

Nick let’s go of Jeff’s hand, quirking and eyebrow in confusion.

“That’s like a gazillion states away, how did you manage that?” 

Jeff shrugs, “I’m good with hotwiring cars, just kind of went from one to the next”

Nick is genuinely impressed but is also slightly disappointed that New York has been infected too. Not that he doesn’t already know that, but the confirmation that the city of dreams has fallen too is- well it’s very morbid to think about.

“You need supplies? I’m holed up at an old hotel just a few miles away and you could take a breather there for awhile,” says Jeff smiling in a friendly way that Nick has seen anyone smile in _ages_

“I don’t- I travel alone” says Nick firmly

Jeff’s smile falters ever so slightly and Nick almost feels bad, but quickly the smile is back.

“It’s the least I could do for saving my life,” insists Jeff 

Nick nervously runs his hand through his dark hair as he considers his options. He’s desperate. He hasn’t eaten in days, his mouth is dry, his whole body is caked in dirt and he has gaping wounds in serious danger of getting infected. Not to mention he hasn’t slept in a week and the idea of getting a break, even for a few days is just too appealing. Even if it is breaking his vow he made after the “the incidents”.

“I guess a night or two couldn’t hurt”

 

* * *

 

 

The John William’s Hotel looks like it’s falling apart, the whole building dilapidated and some bits of it are just rubble. Nick suspects it was the military’s work, back when they were still trying to get things under control. But that had been months ago, there wasn’t anything even close to an army now. Every man for themselves. They climb a few flights of stairs before Jeff stops in front of room 442, jiggling the handle and gently pushing on the wood, the door creaking open.

“Make yourself at home”

Nick slowly walks into the hotel room and breaths out a sigh of relief, discarding his backpack and guns on the sofa. It has been so long since he’s slept in a real bed, they’d originally slept on sleeping bags in tents-

Now wasn’t the time to think about them.

He does the most childish thing he can think of and flops onto the double bed, almost groaning at how soft the and plush it feels against his back.

“Been a while since you slept in one of those?” laughs Jeff

“You have _no_ idea,” moans Nick, his eyes shutting as he savours it all “I haven’t slept in _weeks_ ”

He feels a weight next to him as Jeff climbs onto the bed, “This must be heaven then”

“Mhm”

Nick opens his eyes and screams embarrassingly loud when he sees two blue eyes not inches away from his face; he jumps and falls off the bed to ground with a loud thump, to Jeff’s cackling laughter.

“Oh fuck you,” he growls at Jeff still rolling around on the bed with laughter

“Sorry” Jeff gasps between giggles “I just- man I haven’t had that much fun in _ages_ , I’ve been on my own for a while”

Nick huffs, picking himself off the carpet.

“You want something to eat? I have some cans”

They eat in a weird but comfortable silence, Nick leaning against the dressing table and shoveling the food into his mouth while Jeff lounges around on the bed and slowly takes spoonfuls of his cold baked beans. Nick goes through three cans of the stuff easily and still feels hungry but resists from eating anymore, he doesn’t want to wear out his welcome too soon.

“So what’s your story?”

“What?” asks Nick dumbly, snapping out of his thoughts

“What’s your story?” repeats Jeff “Everyone has one, for instance I went to a school for rich kids and then when the infection broke out made a run for it in the principles car”

“That’s it? That’s your story?”

“What were you expecting, a soup opera?”

Nick shrugs his shoulders, casting his eyes down to his feet. He doesn’t particularly want to tell his story; the events are still fresh and raw in his mind even though it’s been almost a year since it happened.

“Come on man, I won’t judge you or anything” says Jeff softly “We’ve all done some pretty shitty things”

Nick sighs but still doesn’t make eye contact with the other boy, deciding to just give the most minor details of “his story”.

“I went to a boarding school too, there were four other guys with me” explains Nick “The first one got bit and was killed by the second one, who then killed himself, the third one also got bit, turned, and mauled the fourth guy”  

It’s vague but Nick knows that if he goes into too much detail it will hurt way too much. Jeff is totally silent and Nick wonders whether he’s shocked him but as he lifts his gaze from his shoes he realizes Jeff looks _confused_.

“Something tells me there’s more to it than that” 

* * *

 

 

_He trudges along behind the group of boys, his legs aching with each agonizing step. It’s been days since they left Dalton and Hunter hasn’t let them sleep for more than a few hours. They’re running low on supplies and each time he, Kurt, Blaine or Sebastian suggest to rest or look for more they always get the same answer._

_“We have to keep moving”_

_Nick finds walking through the deserted streets of Lima kind of creepy, his senses on high alert as he scans around for infected. He hasn’t stopped shaking since the infected overran Dalton and he highly doubts he ever will._

_“Alright that’s it,” groans Sebastian just a few feet in front of him “We have to eat or sleep or something”_

_“Just keep moving,” answers Hunter_

_But Sebastian has clearly had enough, stopping dead in the middle of the street and crossing his arms like a petulant child._

_“Fuck you, I’m tired of moving”_

_Nick watches as Hunter stops, turning around to glare at Sebastian._

_“Stop being such a whiny bitch Sebastian” he growls causing both Kurt and Blaine to stop and turn around_

_“Oh I’m so terribly sorry for being human and needing food and sleep Hunter,” snaps Sebastian angrily_

_“And I thought I was supposed to be the ice queen” mutters Kurt_

_“Shut it Hummel”_

_“Hey don’t talk to him like that!” screams Blaine_

_Fairly soon the four of them are in a full-blown verbal fight, screaming and yelling and making way too much noise. Nick watches on in horror because he knows that the noise is going to attract infected but after a few feeble attempts to try and end the squabbling he has no choice but to sit and wait for what he knows is going to happen._

_And it does happen._

_They don’t notice, not even Nick. The creature comes out of the shadows and nobody realizes it’s there until they hear Kurt’s ear-piercing shriek of pain as the thing attaches its jaw to his shoulder. Hunter’s quick reflex’s kick in instantly and within two seconds flat there’s a bullet going straight through the skull of the creature, releasing Kurt who is still screaming in agony._

_“He’s been bit,” says Hunter flatly “Blaine I think this is your job, unless you want me too”_

_Blaine is frozen with wide eyes as he watches his boyfriend rolling on the ground in pain with a gaping bite to his left shoulder. Nick is still in shock, he can barely process what is happening but he watches as Blaine slowly and shakily pulls out his gun and raises it in the direction of Kurt’s head. There’s tears streaming down his face as he stays there perfectly still with the gun in his hand._

_“Fuck Hunter you aren’t going to actually make him do that?” asks Sebastian looking equally as in shock as Nick_

_“It’s the golden rule, no exceptions,” says Hunter emotionlessly as if his mind hasn’t caught up to what’s actually happening yet_

_Blaine squeezes eyes closed and Nick has to look away before hearing a loud and sickening bang. But then there’s another bang and confused, Nick has to look back at the scene in front of him._

_Both Kurt and Blaine are dead, one bullet hole through each of their heads._

_“What the fuck”_

_Sebastian has drained of color and before anyone can say anything is throwing up the contents of his stomach onto the pavement. Hunter looks equally as shaken up as he stares at the two bodies on the pavement._

_“We should- we should keep moving” is all Hunter says_

_Nick can’t move though, he’s still in total shock. But Sebastian does, quite forcefully smashing a very shocked Hunter against a brick wall and pinning him there._

_“They were good fucking people Hunter, unlike us, and we’re going to bury them properly understood?” Sebastian growls and Nick is absolutely terrified in that moment because Sebastian almost looks crazed._

_But Hunter get’s the idea, quickly and obediently nodding._

_“We should start digging”_

 

* * *

 

“Oh my god” breathes Jeff as Nick finishes “That’s some messed up shit” 

Nick nods.

“And so that was the first and the second guy but what about Hunter and Sebastian?” 

“They were the third and fourth guys,” explains Nick

“But I don’t understand, if you shot people as soon as they were bitten then how did the third guy turn? Wouldn’t you have shot him straight on the spot?”  

Nick sighs, realizing he’s going to have to continue.

“Hunter broke the golden rule”

* * *

 

_It’s just as they had feared, the super market is empty. Hunter looks angry at this realization and Nick watches as he kicks a pile of empty cardboard boxes in frustration._

_“Somebody’s throwing a tantrum,” mumbles Nick earning a snort of laughter from Sebastian and a venomous glare from Hunter._

_“I don’t know why you two find it so damn funny, we’re going to starve to death” snaps Hunter_

_“We don’t find that funny, what we find funny is your little hissy fit,” explains Sebastian jokingly although Hunter doesn’t seem to find it even remotely funny._

_“Whatever” mutters Hunter_

_They wander around for a while, making sure they haven’t missed anything. They haven’t, the shelves are still empty and things are tense between the three of them. They have been ever since Kurt and Blaine’s death, Sebastian blames Hunter for enforcing the golden rule on Blain and driving him to suicide and honestly Nick half agrees with him. But he prefers to keep his mouth shut about that, Hunter is terrifying when he’s mad and he really has no other option._

_“Hey I think I fucked that guy once”_

_Sebastian is pointing at the body slumped against the wall, a massive chunk of the guy’s neck missing._

_“To much information Bas” groans Hunter and Nick doesn’t miss the nick name_

_“No seriously I think I did” says Sebastian and Nick watches as he approaches the body to get a better look._

_It all happens in slow motion._

_The body, which was supposedly just a body, is not just a body and all at once Sebastian is yelling as it comes to life and snatches his leg, taking a massive bite. Nick is the one that shoots the thing this time; his gun already being in his hands and Hunter seems to have gone into shock. His expression reminds Nick of-_

_Blaine’s. Right before he had to shoot Kurt._

_But instead of moving for his gun like Nick is expecting him to Hunter approaches Sebastian and despite Sebastian’s protests of “What the fuck are you doing Clarington?” scoops him into his arms and lifts him off the ground._

_“Hunter what the hell are you doing?” growls Nick_

_But Hunter is distant, muttering the same famous words._

_“Keep moving”_

_And the do keep moving, all the way back to base camp. Sebastian passing out midway through the trip with a raging fever while Hunter continues to cradle him in his arms. Nick’s angry, he’s really fucking angry because Hunter is breaking the one rule they had made, Hunter had made, for some unknown reason. He was a hypocrite and a liar and in that exact moment Nick couldn’t hate anyone more. When they do arrive at their makeshift campsite Hunter goes straight for the medical supplies and takes more than half of it, letting and unconscious Sebastian down inside one of the two tents._

_“Hunter what the actual fuck?” yells Nick as he watches Hunter take more of the medicines “He’s been bit, you know the rule, you made the fucking rule, you-“_

_But Hunter isn’t listening, offloading the supplies in the tent before turning to face him._

_“If I’m not out of the tent by tomorrow morning you leave without us”_

_And with that Hunter disappears into the tent with Sebastian, firmly zipping it up behind him._

_That night is what Nick can confidently say the worst night of his life. Even in his own tent he can hear the hushed conversation between Hunter and Sebastian as Sebastian slowly begins to lose his mind to the infection._

_“I love you”_

_And honestly Nick can’t say he’s surprised by the confession but he knows with certainty that it’s far to late for it._

_The next morning is sickening proof of that._

_When Nick finally does get up and finds Hunter absent he decides, against Hunter’s command because right now he hates him, that he’ll check in the tent._

_What he finds is not what he expects._

_Sebastian is leaning over Hunter’s lifeless body, Hunter’s precious dog tags around his neck, nibbling on Hunter’s small intestine._

* * *

 

“So that was it then?” asks Jeff after a long silence 

“Yep, I’ve been alone ever since”

“I’m so sorry,” says Jeff softly “That’s- that’s awful”

“You know I still hate him for that” sighs Nick “I hate him and that stupid fucking rule he created”

“You shouldn’t”

“Why not?”

“Because,” explains Jeff “You can’t blame him for creating a rule to try and keep you and the people around him safe”

“But he broke the rule!”

“He’s only human Nick, he has emotions and the person he was obviously in love with got bit”

“But-” Nick starts the sentence but he can’t quite finish it because Jeff is _right_

Jeff quirks a smile as if he knows what he’s thinking and Nick gets a weird gooey feeling in his chest from it. But he ignores it.

“I’m right aren’t I?”

Nick just nods.

“So look I know that you travel alone and after what you’ve told me I can understand that but-” Jeff pauses his eyes flickering down to his lap “Look I think we could help each other out here I mean I can get us a car and help us get to the Canadian border and you could fight the infected like a badass and then hopefully we can make it out of here alive”

Nick considers it for a while but all he can think about is the golden rule and the idea of watching someone else be killed is just too much for him.

“I- I can’t Jeff”

“You don’t need to do it alone” says Jeff softly “You can’t just turn away from an opportunity to make it out of this hell whole just because your scared of somebody else dying- like it or not death is apart of the way things work around here”

Jeff once again is right, Nick knows he’s right, and so he sighs and mutters.

“Fine”


End file.
